Elastomer style keyboards or keypads may be found today on devices such as telephones, alarm systems, or computers. Current elastomeric keyboards are comprised of a printed circuit board (PCB) and an elastomeric keypad overlay. Typically the PCB on existing elastomeric style keyboards contain a series of light emitting diodes (LEDs) and switch matrix circuitry on a top side of the PCB and control circuitry on a bottom side of the PCB.
Due to the current design of these conventional elastomeric keyboards, they do not fit properly within and may not be electrically connected to a standard notebook computer. Thus currently, there is no known elastomer style keyboard which may be placed in or electrically connected to a standard notebook computer that includes the combined features of large-conventional, low-cost interconnect devices, back-lighting for individual keys, and a single elastomeric overlay that covers the light sources as well as the interconnect devices.